Everyone goes to Britain
by JadeAburame
Summary: The Cullen children and Pack get a surprise when Carlisle, Esme, Emily, Sam, and Jacob plan to take everyone to Hagworts School of Witchcraft and wizardry.
1. Plane rides aren

**Plane rides aren't always boring**

**Renesmee was sitting next to her uncle Emmett on the plane ride.**

"**Uncle Emmett, where are we going?" Renesmee asked, irritated that she didn't know.**

"**I don't know baby. Carlisle, Esme, Edward, and Alice won't tell us." Emmett said, irritated that the only reason why Edward and Alice knew is because of their gifts.**

"**Why again couldn't Jacob and the other wolves come?" Renesmee asked, missing her Jacob.**

"**Because they'd stink up the plane." Rosalie said, irritated. She never liked the pack, or Jacob for that matter.**

"**But auntie Rosie that wouldn't have stopped them from coming." Renesmee said, pouting.**

"**Because dear," Edward told his daughter, "There too big for the plane. There traveling on feet."**

"**Besides." Bella giggled, "Jacob said the plane ride was boring."**

"**Jacobs' right. It is boring. Uncle Emmett." Renesmee said, taking the big bear's attention.**

"**Yes baby?" Emmett asked, as his niece gave him the puppy dog look.**

"**I'm bored." She complained.**

**Emmett lit up with an idea.**

"**How about a prank?" Emmett asked egger.**

"**Ya! I love uncle Emmett's pranks."**

"**NO!" Alice screeched, as she got up from her seat. She was by her brother and nieces' seat in a matter of seconds.**

**Emmett laughed, instead of being annoyed that he didn't get to do the prank.**

"**Renesmee no pranks on the plane ride." Edward said.**

"**Yes daddy." Renesmee said.**

"**What was he planning on doing?" Bella asked, her husband.**

"**Dye Alice's hair red and green." Edward said, chuckling.**

**Bella giggled.**

"**The most horrid mix you could ever do." Alice huffed. Alice took a seat next to Rosalie, instead of going back to sit with her husband. Rosalie and Alice sat behind Emmett and Renesmee. Edward and Bella sat across the isle from their brother and daughter. Carlisle and Esme sat in front of their son and granddaughter. Jasper sat across the isle from his parents. He was the only one sitting alone.**

**At this moment a girl with long black hair with pure white streaks, and white eyes, and wearing a white rob came walking onto the Cullens side of the plane. She walked up to where Jasper was sitting.**

"**Would you mind if I sit here?" The girl in question asked.**

**Jasper's POV**

**This girl feels no attraction to me or the others the way humans are suppose to.**

"**Of course." I told her. Something's not right. Edward? I asked to my mind reading of a brother.**

"**It's strange." Edward said, in a voice way too fast for human ears. "I can't read her mind."**

**Everyone, including the mystery girl, looked at Edward in shock.**

"**Yes." Edward said answering an unspoken question.**

"**Oh my god." The new girl said, suddenly filling up with envy for my brother, "You seriously read minds? That has got to be the coolest thing in the world. I wish I could do that."**

"**Hold the phone." Emmett said, very tense and confused, like everyone else. "How did you hear that?"**

"**Supper hearing da." Then she paused. "Oh sorry you must think I'm human, sorry to disappoint you. You are vampires that's for sure. Just about everything reveals that." The girl was calm now and curious about our lives.**

"**How do you know about vampires and what do you mean you're not human?" Emmett asked, getting impatient in wanting answers. "What are you?"**

"**Calm down big guy. Bear would be a better word," The girl said, "I'm not here to do any harm, heck I didn't even know there were vamps on this plane. I have every intention in telling you who I am. Of course I want to know who you guys are and why you're not like normal vamps?" The girl closed her eyes. **

**After she refused to move from the position or speak, Emmett spoke, "What the…" Emmett was cut off.**

"**Shuu…" Edward shushed the big prankster. "She's showing me her life."**

"**I thought you can't read her mind?" Rosalie asked.**

"**Only when I allow him too." The girl said.**

**There was at least a minute of silence before Edward spoke again. "That sure helps a lot." Edward said, to the girl. "Thanks."**

"**Your welcome." The girl said, opening her eyes and giving him a small smile.**

"**Alright I'm Edward. This is my wife Bella and my daughter Renesmee, my brothers Emmett and Jasper, my sisters Alice and Rosalie, and my parents Esme and Carlisle." Edward introduced. "We are the Cullens."**

"**It's nice to meet you all. I'm Lilly Amber."**

"**Lilly or Edward…" Carlisle started. "What are you?" Carlisle asked Lilly.**

"**I'm a demon." Lilly said calmly. She was feeling admiration for Carlisle.**

**Lilly's POV**

**Carlisle's voice seems so calming and dreamy.**

**Edward chuckled.**

**Hey I may be a demon, but that doesn't mean I can't be into you guys in some way or another. Jeez boys can be annoying.**

"**Hey!" Edward said, offended, quite not so mad.**

"**It's true." I said, sticking my tong out.**

"**What's true?" Esme asked, curious. Motherly voice, I see. No wonder she's the mother.**

"**That boys are annoying." I stated as if it was obvious.**

"**So true." Rosalie said, "Wait tell you meet the mutts."**

"**Mutts?" I asked, curious.**

"**She means shape-shifters." Jasper said, "They shape-shift into giant wolves. Of course they don't have to be a wolf to be a giant."**

"**I see. They must be very tall. You get that with some demons. Or at least that's what I heard. I've never meat another demon." Lilly shrugged. "There are lots of books and myths about them though. Human myths are all wrong. I haven't found one of theirs that was even remotely accurate."**

"**Humans tend to be very arrogant." Emmett said. Dude this guy was a giant teddy bear. I use a stuffed bear as a simile instead of a real one, because he's sitting next to the half human child.**

"**But the only reason why their myths of you vamps are that way so they believe they have some way of defending themselves." I said.**

"**Indeed." Carlisle said, deep in thought. "Lilly how old are you?"**

"**I'll be eighteen in about a month. December 8****th****."**

"**So you do age like any other human." Carlisle said, fascinated. He's a doctor, I can tell.**

"**Yep, except we grow at different rates. We have many growth rates before we stop ageing."**

"**When do you stop aging?" Jasper asked.**

**I shrugged, "It's different for every demon. We go through a sort of change on our last birthday. Again the change is different to every demon."**

"**Do you have any special powers?" Bella asked. Wow her and Rosalie top two most beautiful women here.**

"**I'd have to disagree with you there." Edward said. "One moment dear." He told his wife, and then turned his attention back to me. "Bella's the top beautiful one here." **

"**Right." I said, sarcastically. "Men." I muttered. "Back to your question Bella. Our powers are different for every demon."**

"**If you guys are all different." Emmett began, "Then how do you know whose a demon?"**

"**Because we all share 4 common things. 1: We all bare a certain dark mark on the back of our necks." I showed them my cloudy dark mark. "Another is that each and everyone of us has a desire for power. It's whether or not we choose to act on it. That's why they're so few of us today. We all have either pitch black or pure white eyes. And last, not least we never feel the need to harm an innocent creature."**

**Silence drew as everyone took in what I had told him or her.**

"**Alright your turn." I said, simply.**

**I sat up on my knees and shifted so I could see the entire coven.**

"**Well let's see what we can do to make our stories shorter." Edward mused.**

"**I know." Bella said. "The oldest one here is Carlisle. His father took part in killing vampires and being what he called good, in tell one day; Carlisle ended up getting bit himself. He went into hiding. He hid from civilization for a long time. When he came out, he did some traveling and research. He became a doctor." I knew it! **

"**But what about the blood?" I asked.**

"**Doesn't bother me that way anymore. I've lived to coop with it." Carlisle said.**

"**Oh cool." I said, very interested in these vamps now.**

"**Carlisle found Edward dieing of a Spanish influenza. Carlisle bit Edward. Next came Esme. Her 2-week-old baby died and she ended up trying to kill herself. Carlisle found her, basically dead, but her heart was still beating. That's how Carlisle was able to save her. Next came Rosalie."**

"**Bella." Rosalie said in a soft voice. "Would you mind if I tell mine and Emmett's part?" Rosalie asked.**

"**Not at all." Bella said, willingly.**

"**My faience had pulled my hair in attempt to show me off to him and his drunk friends. I was going to bleed to death in tell Carlisle found me. Then when I was hunting one day I found Emmett being mugged by a bear. He would have been killed. I carried him to Carlisle afraid that I wouldn't be able to do it myself." Rosalie finished.**

"**Can I tell auntie Alice's and uncle Jaspers?" Renesmee asked.**

"**Go ahead baby." Alice said.**

"**Okay." Renesmee said, stand up to make herself look taller. "Uncle Jasper grew up during the Civil War. That's where a bad vampire found him. She liked uncle Jasper so she turned him into a vampire and trained him. Uncle Jasper had to train new borns and be in many wars. Uncle Jasper got tired of killing so he left and went on his own. Now auntie Alice's story is like mommies and daddies though I don't know their story. Auntie Alice was bounded to another vampire who was madly in love with her, but when another vampire wanted to kill her, the vampire in love with auntie Alice turned her into a vampire. Auntie Alice was in the dark for a long time. Eventually she saw Jasper and then went to meet him. They fell in love. Then auntie Alice saw our family and they set out to find us. The end." Renesmee stated as she popped down in her seat.**

"**Wait you said she saw. What did she mean by saw him and you guys?" I asked the others.**

"**She can see the future." Bella said.**

"**But the futures it's not set in stone." Carlisle said, "The visions are based off of peoples choices, as is the future. Someone changes their mind; the future and the visions are changed."**

"**That is awesome. What do you see for me?" I asked, excited now. **

"**Can you see her?" Jasper asked.**

"**Yes I can. Not quite sure why, but I can. What I see for you is that you're going to getting along with everyone basically and with us." Alice explained.**

"**Can you tell who I'm going to bond with?" **

"**Bond with?" Jasper asked.**

"**Yea another thing about Demons. We can bond with people. It's different for each demon and the person you bond with." I explained.**

"**How many people can you bond with?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Does not matter."**

"**Out of us, you bond with Carlisle and Jasper." Alice said.**

"**Oh sweet!" I said, excited once again. I couldn't wait to see how that would work out.**

"**I can't tell who else, but I can tell you it's at least 8. Not quite sure, the visions keep changing." Alice said, deep in her visions.**

"**This is so cool. I've never bonded with anyone before." I looked from Carlisle to Jasper.**

"**You don't mind, do you?" **

"**Of course not." Carlisle said, "I am curious to see how you will be bonded with us though.""No I have no problem with it, either." Jasper said.**

"**Oh cool. Hey does anyone else have a special gift?"**

"**Yes." Edward said, "Bella can create a mind shield. Allowing herself and others to be protected from other vampires mind powers. She can also remove the mind shield from herself." Edward said, proudly.**

"**Wait does that mean you can't read her mind?" I asked.**

"**No I can't." He said disappointed.**

"**Not in less I remove the shield." Bella said.**

"**So is that it for you vamps and gifts?"**

"**Nope." Alice sang, "Jasper and Renesmee also have powers. Jaspers is empathic."**

"**Aw cool!" I turned toward the blond, "What I am I feeling?"**

"**Envy, interest, and excitement. I can also manipulate people's emotions." Jasper explained.**

"**Also if people are feeling very strong emotion, then that emotion might be become a bit unbearable." Carlisle explained.**

"**Yes and your excitement is becoming too much to handle." Jasper said.**

"**Oh I'm sorry." I said, feeling terrible.**

"**You don't have to feel so sorry." Jasper said looking sorry.**

**This was too much.**

"**What's Renesmees' power?" I asked changing the subject.**

**I noticed Renesmee was already making her way toward me.**

"**My power is the opposite of my parents. I can show people a thought." Renesmee said. She was now standing next to my chair. She started reaching toward my face; in tell her hand was touching my check. She showed me her entire life. From the time she was born, in tell I stepped into their side of the plane.**

"**Wow that's so cool." I said smiling wide at the angel in front of me. "I know you all much better now."**

"**Now you know Jacob and the wolves." Renesmee said, smiling wide.**

"**I certainly do." I said, "Now all I need to know is the story about Bella, but I was hoping we could put that on hold. I'm guessing it's going to be extremely interesting and I don't think this is the best time too do that."**

"**Can I hear it too?" Renesmee asked her parents.**

"**Yes dear." Edward said, "I think it's time you hear it."**

"**Ya!" Renesmee said, happily.**

"**We will be arriving at the London air port in just a few minutes." The announcer guy said.**

"**Renesmee come sit back down." Emmett said.**

"**Yes uncle Emmett." Renesmee said, doing as she was told.**

"**So Lilly where are you going?" Bella asked.**

"**Hagworts School of witchcraft and wizardry." I said.**

"**Why?" Carlisle asked.**

"**Whoa hold on!" Emmett said. "A wizard school? Sense when do wizards exists?"**

"**As long as Demons have." I said, "Albus Dumbledore asked me to attend the sixth year there."**

"**Good than we will be seeing a lot of each other." Carlisle said. "Also you will be taken classes with my children and some of the pack members."**

"**What?" Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Bella, and Renesmee asked.**

"**Were going to the wizard school?" Renesmee asked.**

"**Yes." Carlisle said.**

**Millions of conversations started. I choose to ignore them.**

"**I wonder why Dumbledore asked you to come." Carlisle said.**

"**Said something about a learning experience. I don't know." I said.**

"**Lilly." Edward said, "Tell Carlisle about you powers."**

"**Oh yeah. We have several different abilities. My most powerful and common one I use is turning into a wolf at any size I want."**

**A groan was let out form Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper.**

"**Not another mutt?" Rosalie moaned.**

"**Hey at least I don't smell horrible to guys." I said.**

"**And she's not as annoying." Edward said.**

"**True." Jasper said.**

"**Do you know whose going to be picking us up to take us to Hagworts?" I asked.**

"**Yes, Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy." Alice said.**

"**Oh, I wonder what there like."**

**I felt the plane land.**

"**Okay I want everyone to meet at the exiting door." Carlisle said, "Lilly if you would like, you can too."**

"**I'd love too." I transformed into a small puppy. I jumped onto Carlisle's shoulder and snuggled into his stone cold body.**

_**Are you okay with this? **_**I thought.**

"**Yes. Wait did you just telepathically ask me that?" Carlisle said.**

_**Yep. I can only do that in wolf form though.**_

**I closed my eyes and let Carlisle lead the way.**

"**Excuse me?" A dark voice with a hiss to it asked.**

**I opened my eyes to see two men in black caps. The coven was with us and we were off the plan.**

"**Are you the Cullens?" The shorter man asked. He did not have the hiss tone.**

"**Yes we are." Carlisle said.**

"**We are here to pick you up." The taller one said. The one with the hiss tone. "I'm Voldamort and this is Goyle." Voldamort said. I thought Alice said Severus Snape and Lucius Malfoy were picking us up.**

_**Why are you hiding you faces? **_**I asked. **

"**Interesting power you have, young one." Voldamort said. "We do not wish to be known in this town."**

"**If you will follow us." Goyle said.**

**We started to follow them.**

**I swear I know that name. Voldamort?**

**Edward gave me a strange look that I couldn't comprehend.**

_**Excuse me, Voldamort? **_**I asked.**

"**Yes?" Voldamort asked, turning to face Carlisle and I.**

**I jumped down from Carlisle shoulder. I sniffed the air of two wizards.**

**A growl ripped through my throat without my approval. They both have killed **_**innocent **_**people. Voldamort has killed more than possible.**

"**What?" Goyle asked.**

**Then it hit me.**

**Voldamort! Lord Voldamort! The growl in my throat grew bigger, this time with my approval. My teeth had started showing.**

"**Lilly who is he?" Edward asked.**

_**Mass murder. Killed 100s or more innocent people. Pure evil.**_** I told the Cullens.**

**The Cullens got in a defense position, but not enough to cause suspicion.**

"**My lord they are coming." Goyle said.**

"**We will meet again." Voldamort said before fleeing.**

**I ran though everything I knew about Voldamort in my head, showing the Cullens.**

"**My word." Esme said.**

"**Alice?" Carlisle asked.**

"**No I can't see him." Alice said.**

"**Who's coming?" Emmett asked.**

"**Severus Snape, Lucius Malfoy, and Remus Lupin." Alice said.**

**All of a sudden 3 men walked up to us. One guy looked very fancy and had long blond hair. The other two had dirty blond hair and black hair. They both looked like they had been to hell and back again. The black and blond guys had killed innocents before.**

"**Are you the Cullens?" The blond asked.**

"**Yes." Alice sang.**

_**Edward? **_**I asked. He didn't answer. Edward looked at Carlisle and nodded.**

**Carlisle picked me up like I was a puppy, which I was.**

_**Does this mean their okay? **_**This time I asked everyone. I didn't get answer.**

"**I'm Lucius Malfoy. I work for the Ministry of Magic." The blond said.**

"**I'm Remus Lupin. Nymphadora Tonks and I work at Hagworts as the DADA teacher." The dirty blond hair said.**

"**Severus Snape. I'm the potions teacher." Severus said, sounding bored.**

"**Where's the pack?" Remus asked.**

"**They ran on foot." Renesmee said. "There probably in some woods near by."**

"**Shall we than?" Lucius asked.**

**We all followed them outside.**

"**There about a mile into the forest." Edward said.**

_**I'll transport you guys and myself to them. **_**I told everyone.**

"**You can do that?" Emmett and Lucius asked at the same time.**

**I nodded.**

"**Alright." Carlisle said.**

_**Um… You guys might want to close your eyes. I don't know what other people see when I do it. **_**I told them all.**

**They listened to me. Though I knew Alice and Edward would be seeing it no matter what. I concentrated on the vampires and wizards I wanted to transport and myself and where I wanted to go.**

**When we got there 5 giant wolves surrounded us.**

**1****st**** time shock, I whimpered and hid behind Carlisle. The wolves were surprised as well and they were on attack mode; in tell they recognized the Cullens.**

"**Lilly?" Carlisle asked, he opened his eyes and realized what scared me.**

**Edward chuckled, as did Alice. Everyone else opened his or her eyes to see what was wrong.**

**Emmett laughed.**

_**Hey their huge and they popped out of nowhere! **_**I objected.**

**3****rd**** person's POV**

"**Who is she?" Sam asked.**

**Sam and Jacob was the only wolf in their human form. The imprints were near the back, well protected. Jacob was making his way toward Renesmee.**

"**This is Lilly. She's a Demon." Carlisle explained.**

**A gasp came from the pack and the wizards. Everything had went silent and Renesmee, realizing this, got down from her mothers arms and went to hug Lilly, but never made it to her. Jacob had snatched her away.**

"**Jake!" Renesmee complained.**

**Lilly turned into a human.**

"**Oh for the love of…" Lilly started. "I'm not going hurt her. Not that angel."**

"**Seriously Jacob." Bella said, "Lilly won't hurt her."**

"**But she's a Demon." Jacob protested.**

"**Do you even no what a demon is?" Rosalie asked.**

"**I've heard rumors." Jacob said, looking at the Cullens. He remembered when he used to think of them as demons.**

"**They are dark creatures who have been dieing out for thousands of years." Remus said. "Most people believed that they were all dead."**

"**What?" Lilly asked, shocked. "I know we have been dieing out, but to be that bad.""Lilly." Severus said, taking her attention. "Where have you been living sense you were born?"**

"**Um… I'm not sure; it was like this old stone place. There are thousand upon thousand books their though, all about the history of the world and every single creature in our world.""The Stone Tailgate." Remus said.**

"**The what?" Emmett asked.**

"**Demons were supposedly the most talented, intelligent, and powerful creature our world has ever seen. Over the years that was fading. They stored their knowledge in the Stone Tailgate." Lucius explained.**

"**How do you find it?" Bella asked, curious.**

"**You don't." Remus said. "No one knows how to. It wasn't something you spread around."**

"**There was nothing like that in the books." Lilly said feeling left out that they knew something about her ancestors that she didn't.**

"**What do you know about your ancestors?" Rosalie asked.**

"**That the reasons we have so little of our kind today is because of the killing for power."**

"**So little today?" Severus asked. "You might be the only one left."**

"**I don't believe that." Lilly said. This scared her. She didn't want to be last one. She always wanted to meet another demon.**

"**Lilly listen to me." Severus said, sympathy in his voice. "No one has seen another Demon for about 18 years."**

"**I'll be turning 18 in a month." Lilly said.**

"**You see our point than." Lucius said.**

"**No." Tears of fear became to dripping down from Lilly's eyes, "It can't be true."**

"**Lilly were not saying you are." Carlisle said. "Were just considering it. The facts lead up to that conclusion, but they thought you were all gone and here you are." Carlisle placed a hand on Lilly's shoulder, "You don't have to believe it. You believe what you want. Just know the facts."**

"**Were sorry, Lilly, for scaring you." Remus said.**

"**Scaring her?" Lucius asked, "It's the truth."**

"**Look lets discus this later." Remus said.**

**Renesmee touched Jacob's check with her hand.**

"**But." Jacob was about to protest when Renesmee slapped her hand lightly on his face. "Fine." Jacob handed Renesmee over to Lilly. **

**Renesmee placed her hand on Lilly's check.**

**Edward's POV**

**I watched as Renesmee's thoughts ran through Lilly's mind.**

_**There are others like you. I know. You want to meet someone else like you, right?**_

"**Yes." Lilly said.**

_**Have you always?**_**"Yes."**

_**Then I know it. You wouldn't be feeling so strongly about it. So scared that you might be the last one.**_

"**But that could be just my wish."**

_**No! I've learned from experience. You just need to learn what to look for.**_

**Renesmee showed Lilly, Bella and I gazing into our eyes. The love being felt thought the air.**

_**Mommy says everything happens for a reason.**_

_**She must be right. **_**Lilly thought. **_**From what I've read, she must be right.**_

"**Thank you, Renesmee." Lilly said, giving Renesmee a small smile.**

"**Your welcome." They both hugged each other.**

"**That was very nice of you, Renesmee." I told my daughter. A big smile light up on face.**

"**Hey Nessie." Jacob said, catching his only love's attention "Was the plane ride boring, like I said it would?"**

"**Yeah, in tell Lilly came to our side of plane." Renesmee said, happily.**

"**Glad I could help." Lilly said.**

"**Are we going to the school now?" Sam asked.**

"**Yes we are." Remus said, "If you will follow me, please."**


	2. The sorting

**The sorting**

**Harry was sitting in the cafeteria with Neville and Ginny. Hermione was explaining something to Ron in the library. Harry had ignored the entire conversation.**

"**I really wish you'd do the DA this year, Harry." Ginny said, "Everything's boring things year." **

"**What about the Cullens and Quileute pack coming today?" Harry asked.**

"**Well that's been interesting for sure. It's probably going to get even more interesting when they come here, but I miss the DA." Ginny said.**

"**I do too." Neville said.**

"**I'm sorry guys. Don't you think Professor Lupin and Professor Tonks are doing a good job?" Harry asked. **

"**They're doing a great job." Ginny said.**

"**Well talk to them. They'd be willing to do anything to help."**

"**Maybe your right." Ginny said.**

"**Hey Harry!" Seamus called from a few feet down the table, "You excited to be rooming with vampires and shape-shifters?"**

"**I'm not sure yet, Seamus!" Harry called back, "I'll let you know."**

"**Cool! Thanks!"**

"**The boys in each house are all going nuts about seeing the vampire women. There suppose to be drop dead gorgeous." Ginny said, "I'm so glad their married."**

"**Their married?" Harry asked, curious.**

"**Yes. There are books about them. There are only two covens that drink animal blood. The Cullens are one of them. Of course they'd be in books." Ginny said.**

"**I think that's what Hermione is talking to Ron about." Harry remembered Ron going on about hot vampire girls.**

"**He deserves to be yelled at. The way he went all over Fleur Delacor." Ginny shook her head.**

**Tonks made her way into the great hall, feeling disappointed that Remus got to go meet the Cullens and the Pack and she didn't. Dumbledore was the one who asked Remus to go, so there was nothing she could do. She took a seat at the head table next to Minerva.**

"**Good morning, Nymphadora." Dumbledore greeted. "Remus sent a letter saying that the new comers will be here soon.**

"**That's a relief." Tonks said.**

"**Yes a very big relief." Dumbledore said. "Minerva would you be so kind as to meet the Cullens and pack when you are done eating?"**

"**Yes, sir. I'm done eating now." Minerva got to her feet and left the Great Hall.**

**Draco was walking back to the castle after mailing a letter to his mother. He had told Goyle and Crabbe to go eat after they were complaining about being hungry, but didn't want to leave Draco. Draco had to make the decision for them, just to get them to shut up.**

**Draco stopped when he noticed a small white wolf cub sitting on the ground. The wolf looked like it was in deep thought, but also like it was waiting for something or someone.**

**After stopping the wolf looked up toward Draco. It got up on all four legs and then it transformed into a girl.**

"**Whoa!" Draco said.**

"**Hi. Are you a student here at Hagworts?" She asked.**

"**Yes." Draco said.**

**Lilly's POV**

**Finally! I've been sitting here, staring at the castle waiting for the Cullens and pack. Someone finally shows up.**

"**My names Lilly Amber. I've been invited to come to this school, like the Cullens." I explained. This kids going to think I'm one of the pack members, considering only Dumbledore knows I'm coming.**

"**Oh. Hi, I'm Draco Malfoy. Where are the Cullens, the Pack, the professors, and my father?" Draco asked.**

"**Your father's Lucius Malfoy?" I asked.**

"**Yes." Draco said, looking proud.**

"**I don't like him." I said.**

"**Why not?" Draco said, his mood dropping.**

"**Cause I can smell that he has killed innocent people. So has Severus Snape." I said, crossing my arms.**

"**That's only because there forced to. They don't really like to, or at least anymore." Draco said, sadly. "Severus is my godfather."**

"**Wait the only way they'd be force to kill people is if they were followers of Voldamort."**

"**They are. Neither of them wants to be anymore. They'd do anything to get out of it. Dumbledore won't let Severus of course, but that's not anything compared to what the Dark Lord will do to them."**

**I better stop asking questions. If someone else finds out about this, they could be in big trouble.**

"**We should probably stop talking about this." I told him.**

**Draco nodded. He put his mask back firm in place. Question is why did he remove it with me. He didn't even know me.**

**I heard the gates open at Hagworts entrance.**

"**Finally." I said, throwing my hands up in the air.**

"**What?" Draco asked.**

"**The rest of your guests have arrived." I told him.**

"**Oh." Draco said.**

**The next thing I knew I was lifted into the air.**

"**Hey there Lilly!" Emmett's booming voice said. He was holding me bridal style.**

"**Emmett don't do that." I said.**

**Emmett laughed.**

"**Put me down." I told them, sternly.**

**He did, still laughing.**

"**Emmett, leave her alone." Esme said, coming up with everyone else.**

"**Hey it's not my fault she didn't hear me coming." Emmett said.**

"**Oh hey everyone this is Draco Malfoy. He's Lucius's son and Severus's Godson." I said, standing next to Draco.**

"**Good job son." Lucius said, "Be the 1st**** one to meet the Demon."**

"**Demon?!" Draco asked shocked.**

"**Yep." I said. "Does that bother you?" I asked worried.**

"**No. I think it's cool." Draco said.**

"**Draco are you okay?" Lucius asked.**

"**Yes father." Draco said.**

"**Can we go inside now?" I asked, ready to be sorted into my house.**

"**Sure." Remus said. At this moment a lady with a pointy hat came walking up to us.**

**3****rd**** person POV**

**Minerva walked down the stone bridge to meet her guest.**

"**Oh great." Lilly said, "Will we ever get into the castle?" Her voice was too low for human ears.**

"**Hello my name is Minerva McGonagall. If you would please follow me." Everyone did as they were told.**

"**Professor, will they be sorted right now or at tonight's feast?" Draco asked.**

**Minerva was about to comment on why Draco was even here, when she remember his father.**

"**Right away. Dumbledore wants them acquainted with their house mates."**

"**Is Professor Dumbledore going to tell everyone about me?" Lilly asked.**

"**About you dear? What do you mean?"**

"**Well I'm the only Demon here and no at the school knows."**

"**Demon?" Minerva asked, shocked. She had frozen in place.**

_**This is getting ridicules. **_**Lilly thought.**

"**Yes I believe that is the best course of action." Edward said, "Considering Lilly has had enough about everyone's reaction."**

"**Oh I'm sorry. I'm also not sure what Professor Dumbledore will do." Minerva was confused about why Dumbledore didn't inform her, Deputy Headmistress, about Lilly coming.**

"**Everyone if you could all wait a moment please." Dumbledore told his students, "Our guests have arrived. They will be sorted right away. The Cullens won't have any problem with leaving, but the Quileute pack will probably want to eat. So I ask you all to be patient with them. I would greatly appreciate it." Dumbledore sat back down.**

**Hermione and Ron walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Harry and their other friends.**

"**Finally food." Ron said, stuffing his face.**

"**Honestly." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.**

"**Our guests are here." Ginny told Hermione.**

"**Where are they?" Hermione asked. She was looking around the hall. The boys weren't the only ones excited about their opposite vampire sex coming.**

"**Don't know." Harry said.**

**The Cullens, the pack, and Lilly walked into the Great Hall lead by Minerva. Remus, Severus, Lucius, and Draco already made their way to their seats.**

**Edward's POV**

**Curiosity had sprung through most of the students and teachers minds. We all stopped at the Head table. The sorting hat was at the front of the table.**

**Dumbledore stood up.**

"**Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Emily Young and Sam Uley you may come here and sit. You won't have to join being a student." Dumbledore said.**

_**That's no fair. The only reason why Sam gets to go up there is because he's the Alpha. What am I? Raw chicken**_**? Jacob thought. **_**Mmmmm raw chicken.**_

**Minerva opened a scroll of parchment.**

_**So that's what his plan is. **_**Minerva thought.**

"**Lilly Amber." Minerva called.**

**Lilly walked up near the stool.**

"**I'd advise telling them what I am, now." Lilly said.**

"**Thank you." Minerva said, "Lilly is a Demon."**

**A gasp went through most of the students and teachers.**

**Shock flowed through their minds.**

**The students began talking. Dumbledore cleared his voice and they stopped.**

**Lilly sat down on the stool and Minerva placed the hat on her head.**

_**Dependent one, aren't we? **_**The hat asked.**

_**Sure. **_**Lilly thought.**

_**I see here you like all people. Your need to protect is strong.**_

**Lilly did not comment**

_**Hmm I think I'll go with…**_

"**Slytherin."**

**The Slytherins cheered. Minerva removed the hat from Lilly's head.**

**Lilly got off the stool and moved toward the Slytherin table, but didn't go to the table. Instead she made her way to where Severus was sitting and sat next to him. This shocked everyone, except Alice and myself.**

_**Yes that's very good**_**. Alice thought.**

_**I thought she didn't like him! **_**Similar thoughts came form Emmett and Draco.**

"**Why are you sitting next to me?" Severus asked.**

"**Cause I want to." Lilly said, "Is that a problem?" Lilly became worried that she was bugging him.**

"**No it's fine." Severus said.**

_**Hmmm I wonder? Hey Edward did I bond with him? **_**Lilly thought.**

"**Yes you did." I said too fast for human ears.**

"**Also that it's the strongest you're going to bond with anyone." Alice said, at the same speed.**

_**Plus it's going to turn into more than that. **_**Alice sang in her head.**

**Lilly's eyes held shock.**

_**Awesome I bonded with someone. I could have already bonded with Carlisle. Not sure. Jasper I'm pretty sure I haven't yet. I'll tell Severus later. **_**Lilly thought**

"**Jacob Black." Minerva called.**

**Jacob walked up to the stool.**

_**I am not sitting on that thing. **_**Jacob thought as he sat down on the stone steps.**

_**Okay… **_**Minerva thought.**

**Minerva placed the hat on his head.**

_**Hmm yes that's it. **_**The hat thought.**

"**Gryffindor!" The hat called.**

**The Gryffindor table cheered. Jacob slumped his way over to the table.**

**Renesmee reached for Jacob and touched his cheek.**

_**Cool Jake. See I told you were brave. This is the brave house. **_**Renesmee thought.**

"**Thanks Angel." Jacob sat at the table in a better mood then before.**

"**Jared." Minerva called.**

**Jared walked up and followed the example of Jacob.**

_**You have a brilliant mind, no doubt. Your loyalty is fascinating. **_**The hat commented.**

"**Gryffindor." The hat called.**

_**Seems were going to be getting a lot of Gryffindors. **_**Dumbledore thought. **_**Severus and the other Slytherins aren't going to be too happy with that.**_

"**Kim." Minerva called, after Jared sat down at the Gryffindor table.**

_**I see why Jared imprinted you. **_**The hat mused. **_**Oh yes I know just where to put you.**_

"**Gryffindor." The hat called.**

_**Yes. **_**Jared thought.**

_**I'm glad they got put together. **_**Bella thought.**

**My Bella's so nice. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder.**

"**Embry Call." Minerva called.**

_**You're a waste of my time. **_**The hat thought, in a teasing voice.**

"**Gryffindor." The hat called.**

_**Most of them are in my house**_**. Minerva thought. **_**Severus isn't going to be too happy about that.**_

"**Paul." Minerva called.**

_**Ooo so much loyalty and yet so little. **_**The hat thought.**

_**What's that suppose to mean? **_**Paul asked.**

"**Slytherin." The hat called.**

_**Immature, that's what it means. **_**The hat thought to himself.**

"**Rachel Black." Minerva called.**

_**Nice. **_**The hat thought. **_**How you ended up with that guy is beyond me.**_

"**Ravenclaw!" The hat called.**

_**Damn it. **_**Paul thought.**

_**Stupid mutt deserves it. **_**Rosalie thought. **_**Spends enough time with her already**_**.**

"**Leah Clearwater." Minerva called.**

_**Smart mind you have here. Hmmm. **_**The hat thought.**

"**Slytherin." The hat called.**

"**Now those that have just been sorted will be in with you sixth years. Seth Clearwater." Minerva called.**

**Seth came up and sat on the stone step.**

"**You will be with the fifth years." Minerva said.**

**Seth nodded.**

_**Cool. **_**Seth thought.**

_**I like your mind, kid. I like it a lot. How someone like you ended up, as a werewolf is a mystery to me. Take care kid; I have a special house in mind for you. **_**The hat said.**

"**Gryffindor." The hat called.**

"**Edward Cullen." Minerva called.**

**They're picking me first? Should have guessed.**

**I sat on the stool.**

"**Mr. Cullen would you mind telling everyone your power?" Minerva asked.**

"**Sure. I can read minds. I can read everyone in the halls mind." I was speaking to everyone, "That is if Bella allows me too." I smirked. The rest of the new comers did too. The students and teachers seemed uncomfortable with my power.**

**Minerva placed the hat on my head.**

_**Aw smart one. **_**The hat thought.**

_**Just sort me. I already know what your thinking. **_**I thought.**

_**Smarty pants.**_

"**Gryffindor." The hat called.**

**I made my way down and sat next to Jacob.**

_**This is good. **_**Jacob thought. **_**This is a greater chance that Renesmee will be sorted into the same house as me.**_

"**Emmett Cullen." Minerva called.**

_**You're relatively difficult. **_**The hat thought.**

_**Sweet. I should be. **_**Emmett thought.**

_**Yes. **_

"**Gryffindor." The hat called.**

_**Damn it. He placed me with everyone else. **_**Emmett thought, slumping his way over to the table. **_**I wanted to be unique.**_

"**Jasper Hale." Minerva called. "Your power?"**

"**I can feel and can control people emotions." Jasper said.**

**Horror went though the students.**

_**I see your horror of a past. Shall I base my decision off of it? **_**The hat asked.**

_**I wouldn't. **_**Jasper thought.**

_**As you wish.**_

"**Ravenclaw." The hat called.**

"**Rosalie Hale." Minerva called.**

_**Hello Rosalie. Are you sure that's where you want me to place you? **_**The hat asked.**

_**Yes, I'm sure. **_**Rosalie thought.**

"**Slytherin." The hat called.**

"**Alice Cullen." Minerva called.**

**Alice danced her way over to the stool.**

"**Your power please." Minerva asked.**

"**I can see the future." Alice sang. "It's based off of peoples choices."**

**The students found that fascinating.**

_**Hi hat! **_**Alice thought. **_**Just go ahead and sort me. I know what you're going to say anyways. Thank you for your fine complements.**_

_**Sure, young lady. **_**The hat thought.**

"**Ravenclaw." The hat called.**

**Alice joined her husband.**

"**Bella Cullen." Minerva called.**

**Bella sat Renesmee on the floor. As she sat down, I couldn't hear the hat's thoughts anymore. What was she hiding from me?**

"**Would you tell everyone your power, please?" Minerva asked.**

"**If you want. I can shield myself and others from other vampires mind powers." Bella explained.**

**That's my Bella. The most beautiful and special person or vampire in this hall.**

**Minerva placed the hat on Bella's head.**

"**Gryffindor." The hat called, moments later.**

_**Yes. **_**Jacob thought.**

"**Why did you block the hats thoughts from me?" Edward asked.**

"**Just be patient, love, please." Bella asked.**

"**Okay." I said, as I kissed her lips.**

"**Everyone that has just been sorted will be in the sixth year. Renesmee Cullen you will be placed in the first year." Minerva said.**

"**Okay." Renesmee said, happily. Renesmee sat up on the stool.**

"**Your power, please, dear." Minerva asked.**

"**My power is mommy and daddies flipped. I can show people a thought. Mommy can't shield me either." Renesmee giggled.**

**Everyone in the hall was in 'aw' at my child. They were thinking how beautiful or adorable, or cute she was.**

**Minerva placed the hat on top of Renesmee's head.**

_**Happy one, aren't you? **_**The hat asked.**

_**Yes. I'm happy to be here with my family. **_**Renesmee thought.**

_**Does that mean you wish to be placed with your parents and Jacob?**_

_**Yes, please.**_

_**I would have placed you there anyways.**_

"**Gryffindor." The hat called.**

"**Ya." Renesmee said, hopping off the stool and running to Jacob.**

"**Jake I'm in Gryffindor with you, mommy, and daddy." Renesmee said, very happy.**

"**Yes, it's fantastic." Jacob said.**

"**Jacob bring her over here. Renesmee try some of this food." Bella said.**

"**But mommy." Renesmee begged.**

_**Human food is yucky. **_**Renesmee thought.**

"**Yes, but Jacob's hungry, let's let him eat."**

"**Okay." Renesmee gave Jacob a kiss on the check, and then went over to her mother.**

**3****rd**** person's POV**

**Lilly was eating her toast very slowly. She was trying to calm down after finding out she had bonded with someone.**

"**Albus." Carlisle said.**

"**Yes, Carlisle?" Dumbldore asked.**

"**How are we going to get our source of food?" Carlisle asked. "The grounds have only magical creatures."**

"**I had an old friend of mine go out and get some gallons of what it is you need. All you and your family have to do is snap your fingers. A house elf will appear and then you tell him or her what it is you request and they will get it for you." Dumbledore explained.**

"**Aw, thank you." Carlisle said.**

"**Emmett's not going to like that." Lilly said, taking her attention to someone she is bonding with at the present time.**

"**Why wouldn't he?" Tonks asked.**

"**Well it's something we all like to do, but mostly he is the one who wants it." Carlisle said.**

"**Emmett likes to hunt. He likes the challenge." Lilly said.**

"**Like I said, we all kind a do in some way. It's our instincts." Carlisle said.**

"**It's no big deal, though." Esme said, "As long as we get the blood. Emmett will live."**

**A big yawn came from Lilly.**

"**Oh dear, do Demons need sleep?" Esme asked.**

"**Yes, more than we humans, actually." Remus explained. "They also need to eat more and they use up more energy using their 'abilities' then we do."**

"**When I turn into a wolf, it doesn't really use up energy. It's," Yawn, "Other ones that use up my energy."**

"**Lilly." Esme said, "You should get some sleep."**

"**Especially sense you didn't sleep last night." Carlisle said.**

**Lilly nodded, she then turned into a puppy and climbed onto Severus's shoulder.**

_**Does this bother you, Severus? **_**Lilly thought.**

"**No, it's fine. Just don't bug me." Severus said.**

**Everyone was quite surprised with Severus allowing this, but then they remembered that Lilly had bonded with him and wondered if that had an effect on him. The ones, who didn't hear Edward and Alice, could just see it. The books mentioned the signs. Like intrusting that person. That was one of the common things the Demons had with bonding.**


	3. Apple

**Apple**

**Alice, Jasper, and Rachel were sitting next to Luna Lovegood. Luna was sitting alone, in tell than. Other Ravenclaws had gathered around after the new comers had sat down.**

**After a million questions to Alice about their future, they finally lightened up.**

"**Everyone seems full of energy today." Jasper said.**

"**That's because we get out of classes today." Luna said.**

"**Why do you?" Rachel asked.**

"**Because you guys are here. Dumbledore thought it'd be appropriate for you guys to get to know your house mates." Luna explained.**

"**I think Alice and I are getting to know them too well." Jasper said. Being empathic wasn't always so fun.**

"**You just need to be careful about the Nargles." Luna said.**

"**What are Nargles?" Rachel asked.**

**As Luna was about to explain, a boy with brown hair, and brown eyes came over and sat next to Rachel.**

"**Oh Drew," Luna started, "Your late."**

"**I was finishing up homework." Drew said, coolly.**

"**You miss the sorting of the Cullens, Quileute pack, and Lilly." Luna said.**

**Drew looked over at Rachael for a couple seconds, and then looked back down. "Doesn't matter. Whose Lilly?" Drew asked.**

"**She's the last known Demon." Luna said.**

**Drew's head shot up with shock and curiosity, but his head soon went back down.**

"**Isn't that nice." Drew said, in a bored tone.**

"**Yes, very." Luna said.**

**Alice, Jasper, and Rachel had the feeling they were missing something.**

**Leah, Paul, and Rosalie had sat down next to Draco and his friends.**

**Leah and Paul were stuffing their face, not caring that curious wizard students surrounded them. Rosalie was disgusted and wished for the 100th**** time that they didn't have to come.**

"**What do you know about, Lilly?" Draco asked, Rosalie. **

**Rosalie looked at Draco. **_**Hmmm there's a certain curiosity in his voice. Admiration and wanting. Does this kid like Lilly?**_

"**Not much. She grew up alone, surrounded by millions of books." Rosalie stated, blankly.**

"**Oh okay." Was the all boy said.**

**Rosalie's POV**

"**What about you?" The boy named Zabini asked, as he was drooling over me.**

"**What about me?" I asked, trying to be nice. **_**Why'd I end up in the mess of these snakes as the mutt's stuff their faces?**_**"I don't know. I just want to know about you."**

"**You realize don't you, that we Cullens are a lot older than you?" I asked him.**

"**I don't care." **_**God, how am I going to get this kid and who knows whom else off of me?**_

"**Right well I need to speak with my brother and sister if you'll excuse me?" I asked, not waiting for their replay as I made my way towards the Ravenclaw table.**

"**Father, I'm going to kill you for making me go through this." I told him, speaking way too fast for human ears.**

"**Watch your tong, Rosalie." Esme said.**

"**You'll be fine, dear." Carlisle said.**

**I sat down next to Jasper, not happy.**

"**Hey Rosalie." Alice said, trying to get my attention, "What do you think about getting us robs, like the other students? Maybe not so tacky, but something like it. Their style of clothing is fascinating. I wonder what their stores are like?" Alice went in deep thought.**

"**Alice we don't have wizard money." I told her.**

"**But we can get it. Carlisle mentioned something about a bank. Gringotts, that was it. They will switch our money for wizard money. We can even store the money in the bank. Isn't it wonderful? We could get Lilly and maybe some of these other kids to come with us. Bella will have to come too. We could go on a sister-shopping trip with wizard money, in it's world. The possibilities are endless… So will you come?" **

**I sighed. "Do I have a choice?" I asked her.**

"**No." She said, extremely interested in my answer.**

"**Then yes, I'll come."**

"**Great, Rose. Now we should go this weekend, that way we get it out of the way before classes start." Alice said. She was now seeing the day in her head. At least I'll be getting away from these boys.**

**3****rd**** Person's POV**

**Emmett was watching Seamus eat his food. The Cullens and some other students were starting to get worried about the vampire. Ron seemed to be only one who wasn't. He was consuming his food at a very fast rate.**

**Seamus hadn't noticed being watched, either. He soon looked up at Dean, who was to his right.**

"**What you doing tonight?" Seamus asked.**

"**Nothing that I'm aware of. Why?" Dean asked.**

"**Want to play a game of chess? I want pay back for your little stunt yesterday." Seamus said.**

"**Your on." Dean challenged.**

"**Are you going to eat that?" Emmett asked, taking Seamus's attention away from his boyfriend.**

**Seamus looked down at his apple that he hadn't touched, "Um… You don't eat human food." Seamus said.**

"**Are you going to eat that?" Emmett asked again.**

**Seamus, Dean, and others stared at Emmett as if he had gone crazy.**

**Ron looked up from his devoured food, to Seamus's tray.**

"**You going to eat that Seamus?" Ron asked, pointing at the apple.**

**Seamus turned to stare at Ron.**

"**Hey!" Emmett said, to Ron, "I asked first."**

"**So, I want it." Ron spat back.**

"**I'm stronger than you." Emmett said.**

"**I'm more powerful than you." Ron continued.**

"**I can crush you without even thinking about it."**

"**I can turn you into dust."**

"**I can throw you across the room and through the wall." **

"**I can get you to throw up human food for a month."**

"**I want that apple." Emmett protested.**

"**So do I."**

"**But I asked first."**

"**I don't care."**

"**I'm going to have it."**

"**Not while I'm around, your not."**

"**I can consume it faster then you can."**

"**You can't even digest it."**

**While this continued, Renesmee walked on the table over to apple. She picked up the apple as everyone, besides the two fighting, watched.**

**Renesmee bit into the apple. She made a face at it.**

**She turned to her uncle. "Here you go Uncle Emmett. It does not taste good." Renesmee handed the apple to Emmett.**

**Emmett pouted at the apple as Renesmee walked back to her mother.**

"**She took a bite out of it." Emmett said, disappointed.**

"**Ha ha." Ron said.**

"**Hey I got the apple." Emmett said, mockingly.**

"**Hey give it to me." Ron said.**

_**Sure I'll just hit him with it. **_**Emmett thought.**

"**Emmett Cullen!" Alice shouted from across the room. She was standing on the chair she had just been sitting in. The entire Great Hall had gone quite. "You put that apple down this instant and don't you dare throw it at that boy." Alice said sternly.**

"**But he started it." Emmett complained.**

"**Emmett." Alice warned.**

"**Fine." Emmett put the apple down, sadly.**

"**Yes." Ron said, going to take the apple.**

**The apple had suddenly disappeared and was being devoured by Jacob.**

**Ron pouted at the sight of it.**

**Emmett laughed and everyone continued getting to know the Cullens and Quileute wolf pack.**

**10 seconds later:**

"**I'm bored." Emmett complained loudly to the Gryffindor table.**

"**Well if you'd talk to one of your house mates, maybe you wouldn't be." Embry said.**

"**But their boring." Emmett moaned.**

"**Talk to me then." Embry said, trying to get the guy to stop complaining.**

"**But you're boring too." Emmett said, making Embry huff. "Edward I'm bored."**

"**I can hear that." Edward said, continuing his conversation.**

"**Bella do something funny." Emmett encouraged.**

**Bella's eyes narrowed at her brother.**

**Emmett went quite.**

**5 seconds later:**

"**Edward I'm bored." Emmett continued.**

"**I heard you the first time." Edward said, continuing his conversation.**

"**Is he always like this?" Ron whispered to Embry, not knowing about the supper hearing.**

"**Like what?" Emmett asked, turning his attention to Ron.**

"**A…Loud." Ron said, trying to think of something instead of what he was actually thinking.**

"**Yes, yes I am." Emmett said, raising his voice.**

"**Owe." Kim said, "Emmett were not all vampires, Demons, and werewolves. Keep your voice down."**

"**Yah Emmett." Jared said.**

"**But guys I'm bored." Emmett complained.**

"**We know." Just about everyone at the table said.**

"**Oh my god." Alice said, "You're kidding me?" Alice asked, Cho Chang.**

"**No, it's all true." Cho said. She had just got done explaining to Alice about the different stores wizards have.**

"**I can't wait for shopping this weekend. You have to come with us, Cho." Alice insisted.**

**Rachel turned her attention to Luna.**

"**Luna, what's the story with Drew?" Rachel asked.**

"**Story? No story. He just doesn't like people. Smart kid, though." Luna said.**

**Paul and Leah were finally done stuffing their faces. They had already gotten to know the Slytherins. The two wolves seemed to be getting along good with them.**

**Severus was bored by this point, but was not allowed to leave because Dumbledore wanted him to stay with their guest.**

**Lilly slid down onto Severus's lap and turned into a human.**

**She looked like she was 5 years old.**

"**How was your nap?" Tonks asked, Lilly.**

**By now, Tonks had changed her look. She had silver hair instead of purple. She looked entirely different to Lilly. Lilly stared wide-eyed at what she thought was a total stranger. Her senses weren't working so well considering she had just woken.**

"**Merlin sakes, Tonks." Severus said, "The girl can't recognize you. She doesn't know you're a metamorphosis."**

"**You're a metamorphosis?" Lilly asked, shocked.**

"**Yep." Tonks said, smiling.**

"**Cool." Lilly said, leaning away from Severus's chest.**

"**You think so." Tonks asked, making her hair stick up poky.**

"**Aw sweet." Lilly said.**

"**Lilly." Carlisle said, "Why do you look like your five years old?"**

"**Oh that happens when I'm vulnerable. I don't know why, I guess it's just one of my powers." Lilly shrugged. Lilly leaned her head back on Severus's chest, still very tired.**

"**Okay, this is getting a little ridicules." Severus said, pointing out Lilly.**

"**Oh I'm so sorry. I didn't mean too." Lilly rushed out.**

**Feeling very guilty, she turned into a puppy and went over and curled up on Carlisle's lap. They could hear her panting heavy.**

"**Wait ago, Severus." Tonks said, "Making her feel so bad."**

"**Hey it's not my fault she feels like hanging on me. Why me? I didn't show any likeness for her in anyway." Severus said.**

"**Are you really that blind?" Minerva asked.**

"**She boded with you." Remus said.**

"**Really? I didn't… That explains a lot." Severus said, deep in thought.**

"**I think you owe her an apology." Esme said, "The last thing she wants to do is see or make you upset."**

**Lilly's breathing was back to normal, she was completely spacing out the conversation around her.**

**Severus knew the entire deal on bonding. He had a hard time believing that this happy, optimistic, love everyone girl would choose him to bond with. He was the complete opposite of her. He didn't think it was right.**

**He vowed that this was the last time he would ever make her end up like… this, nor will he allow other people to do it. It just did not seem right for her to belike this to him.**

"**Lilly." Severus said, in a pleading voice.**

**Lilly hid her face deeper in Carlisle lap. She did not think she should have any type of contact or communication with Severus in tell she learned how to act better around him.**

"**Lilly please." Severus asked, again. This time causing shock within some of the staff.**

**Lilly was torn. Doing what she had sworn to do and doing what made Severus happy. Clearly he wanted her attention, otherwise he wouldn't be begging and she did not want him begging.**

**Lilly, reluctantly, looked up at Severus.**

"**I'm sorry, Lilly. You were doing nothing wrong. I shouldn't have spoken that way too you." Severus tried.**

_**I bugged you. **_**Lilly told him**_**. You don't like to be bugged. I shouldn't have.**_

"**No you didn't. I was just trying to treat you like I like everyone else. Something I shouldn't have done." Severus said.**

**Lilly laid her head down, trying to make sense of what Severus had said. From what she could tell he was not nice to other people.**

**Lilly sighed and made her head more comfortable. She decided she would worry about it later. She should get some more rest.**

"**That was very nice of you Severus." Dumbledore said, "I'm sure everything will be fine, now."**

**Severus chose not to comment. He did not like talking to the headmaster about his personal business.**

**Emmett soon reached his limit once again.**

"**Neville." Emmett complained, "Do you know what's fun around here?"**

"**Flying." Neville tried. In truth he was terrified of the bear like vampire. "On brooms."**

"**I can't fly." Emmett huffed.**

**Then he lit up with an idea.**

"**Hey Neville, you want to go swimming?!"**

"**A…" Neville was lost at words he didn't want to go swimming with Emmett alone.**

**Lilly's head shot up. She was off of Carlisle lap and a human in a matter of seconds.**

"**Swimming?" Lilly asked, excitement in her voice. "I want to go."**

**Edward, the rest to of the Cullens and pack, except Emmett, chuckled.**

"**What's so funny?" Emmett asked.**

"**Learn to listen, Emmett." Bella said.**

**Lilly came running over to Emmett.**

"**Emmett can I go swimming too?" Lilly asked, still looking like a five year old.**

"**Yes." Emmett said, standing now, "Anything to get out of this Hall!"**

**Lilly ran back over to the head table.**

"**Carlisle, Esme, Remus, Tonks, Sam, Emily, Severus." Lilly said, "Will you come too, please." Lilly begged.**

"**Sure." Carlisle said, everyone, but Severus nodded.**

"**I don't think so." Severus said.**

"**Please, Severus. I'll make sure no one bugs you and makes sure they listen too you, please, at least come and watch. You don't have to swim." Lilly gave him her puppy dog look.**

"**Fine." Severus said.**

"**It'll be fun Severus, I promise. No one will you bug. Not while I'm around." Lilly said, the last part to fast for human ears.**

**The Great hall left towards their rooms. The Cullens, pack, Severus, Lilly, Minerva, and madam Hootch were the only ones left in the Great Hall.**

"**Dumbledore has told us how you will be placed into your rooms." Minerva explained, "If you have an imprint or a mate, you will be in a private suit. The ones who don't will be placed in a private room in their house."**

"**Sorry, Seth, Embry, Leah, Lilly." Jacob said.**

"**What about Jacob?" Bella asked. "He's not sharing a bed with my daughter."**

"**Jacob and Renesmee will have their separate bedrooms in the suit." Minerva said.**

"**Thank you." Edward said.**

"**Embry, Seth, follow me please." Minerva said. The three left toward the Gryffindor tower.**

"**Lilly and Leah you will follow Professor Snape toward the Dungeons, and the rest of you." Madam Hootch said, "If you will follow me, please."**

**They started to leave.**

"**Wait." Lilly said, "I need to know where they will be staying." She did not like not knowing where Carlisle and Jasper where staying.**

"**Just sniff us out." Carlisle said, "Or you could transport."**

"**Okay, I think I can handle that." Lilly said.**

"**Good, see you in a bit." Esme said.**

**Severus said nothing as he led them through the dungeons.**

"**This castle is a maze." Leah said, "How do you expect us to know where to go?"**

"**You have your classes with your house mates, just sniff them out." Severus said.**

"**True." Leah said.**

**They stopped at the entrance to the Slytherin common room. A knight was standing in the portrait.**

"**Professor Snape." The knight said, "Do you have the new password?"**

"**Yes, zero tolerance." Severus said.**

"**That is correct." The portrait flung open.**

**Lilly and Leah followed Severus past the stairs leading down to the boys and girls dormitories. Stopping passes a couple rooms that were for the head boy and girl. Severus came to a stop in front of two doors.**

"**Here are you keys. Leah your is to the left and Lilly's yours is the right." Severus said.**

"**Thank you, Severus." Lilly said.**

"**I thought we were suppose to call the teachers professors." Leah said.**

"**You are, but I'm not. Or at least not for Severus, Tonks and Remus." Lilly said. **_**Dude am I bonding with them too? **_**Lilly thought.**

"**Whatever." Leah said going into her room.**

"**What's your password, Severus?" Lilly asked.**

"**Dragon's blood." Severus said, walking away.**

"**Thanks again, Severus." Lilly called, before going into her room.**

**Lilly took in her room the bed had a canopy and it was all in black silk. There was a desk to the left of the bed and to the right there was the bathroom. Lilly's trunk was near the end of the bed on the floor. Fluffy, her cat was curled up into a ball on the bed. Fluffy was white with black patches. The walls were a dark shade of green.**

**Lilly tiptoed into the bathroom, trying not to wake Fluffy up.**

**A giant tub filled up the bathroom. Some people would consider it as a hot tub.**

**Lilly went back into the bedroom and pulled out some cloths. She put on a tank top and shorts over her swimsuit.**


	4. Fun in the sun

_**Fun in the Sun**_

_**Lilly's POV**_

_**I turned into a wolf on my out of my room. I sniffed the air. Severus was out of his room. I turned back into a human and walked out towards the lake.**_

_**Everyone was too excited for this, considering I was the last one to come out. Everyone else was also was dressed in summer cloths. Good thing it wasn't cold yet. Severus, Minerva, Dumbledore, and some of the other teachers were the only ones who were not wearing summer cloths. Most of the boys were either in the lake or watching Esme, Alice, Rosalie, and Bella tan. Their husbands would not leave their side, but did not pass up seeing drooling wizards. **_

_**A lot of other girls were tanning with them as well. The younger ones were swimming. Renesmee and Jacob were in the water playing along with the other wolves and their imprints.**_

_**Severus was standing next to Dumbledore and Minerva as they watched the students.**_

_**I went over and took Severus's hand.**_

"_**Thank you for coming." I told him; glad he wasn't locked in his potions lab or in his room.**_

_**Severus nodded, and then went back to staring into nowhere.**_

_**I let go of his hand and sat on the ground. I had just realized that most of the boys were not wearing shirts. Man I'm blind.**_

_**I saw Embry and Seth in wolf form, swimming around, or should I say fighting.**_

_**Leah was tanning with the Cullens, along with Cho, Hermione, Alicia, Katie Bella, Angelina, Pansy, and Lavender. I had heard them introduce themselves to the Cullens and pack.**_

_**I hadn't even noticed Draco walking up to me with Crabbe and Goyle behind him. Draco was wearing no shirt, but silk pants. I blinked a coupled times surprised, then looked past him, blinking again.**_

"_**You want to go swimming?" Draco asked.**_

"_**Sure." I said, interested that someone asked me.**_

_**Draco held out his hand to help me up. I took it and used his support, but after I let go.**_

_**I took of my cloths where I was, ignoring the stares from the three boys.**_

"_**Meet you in the water." I said, turning into a wolf and transporting to the water. I stood on top of the water. I saw blank faces of the boys; they soon recovered and made their way to the water.**_

"_**Oops." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Luna.**_

_**Oh hi Luna. **_**I thought.**

"**Hi Lilly." Luna said. I noticed her eyes were taking in my wolf features.**

_**Enjoying your swim**_**?" I asked.**

"**Yes, quite. I just hope the kids or Nargles don't take my things again." Luna said, looking toward a tree where her stuff was laying, "But it seems they're being nice today." Luna seemed to go into deep thought.**

**What the heck are Nargles? I asked myself. I heard bubbling underneath me. I looked down and saw Seth. He came up right at me. I ended up falling into the water behind the boy. As I came back up, I was in human form.**

**Seth was wearing a big grin. Luna hadn't moved. She was staring at Seth wide-eyed with a small smile on her face.**

"**Hey Lilly." Seth said.**

"**Hi, Seth." I said, smiling right back. It was hard to get or stay mad this guy, "Have you met Luna?"**

"**Luna?" Seth asked.**

"**How long have you been underwater?" I asked, him.**

"**A while." Seth said.**

"**She's behind you." I said. Seth started to turn around, "Seth this is Luna Lovegood, Luna this is Seth Clearwater." I introduced.**

**Seth seemed to have frozen in place.**

"**Hi, Seth Clearwater." Luna said.**

**When Seth didn't respond, I did, "Seth?" I asked, swimming around to face Seth. He was staring in shock at Luna. That look… I've seen it before, but where?**

"**Seth?" Embry asked, coming up to us, "Oh my god!"**

"**What?" I asked, worried.**

"**He imprinted, Luna." Embry said.**

"**Oh sweet." I looked at Seth again. Love and adoration was in his eyes now. I looked at Luna. Luna had a small smile on her face.**

**Embry and I shared a look. I motioned for us to leave.**

"**This is so cool. Seth imprinted." Embry said.**

"**I'm so happy for him." I said, "Oh hey Embry you and Leah are the only ones who haven't imprinted yet, well except for the younger ones, but who knows what's going on now."**

**It was obvious Embry did not like that idea.**

"**Hey Lilly!" Draco called.**

**I looked over to see Draco surrounded by a bunch of other Slytherins now.**

**I sighed making my way over to him and the others.**

**Pansy was also making her way over to the group of boys.**

"**Where's Zabini?" Pansy asked.**

"**He's drooling over Rosalie." Blaise said.**

**Pansy looked toward the group of drooling boys and tanning girls.**

"**Are they doing that for kicks?" Pansy asked.**

"**Yeah." I said, "Though the humans are actually trying to get a tan." I let out a yawn at the end of the sentence. That transport was not a good idea.**

**The next thing I knew something hard hit the back of my head.**

"**Ow." I said, turning around to see a hollow wooden ball, it looked something like a quaffel, but it wasn't.**

**There was a group of Hufflepuff and Gryffindor boys that were staring at me in shock. Emmett had left his wife and was now laughing.**

**I picked up the wooden ball."Who threw this at my head?" I asked. All the boys pointed at Emmett.**

"**Emmett." I said, my temper rising.**

**Without realizing it, Draco was already making his way toward the vampire, wand out.**

**Esme was already near Emmett, his ear in her hand.**

"**OW!!! Mom." Emmett said.**

"**I told you to leave her alone." Esme said.**

"**But it's not my fault she doesn't listen correctly." Emmett said.**

**Esme put pressure on her hold.**

"**OW!" Emmett said.**

"**Why do you insist on tormenting her?" Esme asked.**

"**Cause it's fun and no one else will." Emmett said.**

"**Do you know why that is?"**

"**Yes, she's too nice."**

**I blinked a couple times, and then made my way over to the two vampires. I passed Draco and gave the ball to a boy then stopped in front of Emmett and his mother.**

**I patted Emmett on the head, and then walked over to where the group of tanning girls and drooling boys were. I laid down next to Alice.**

"**Alice why didn't you stop him?" I asked.**

"**Because I didn't see what he was going to do? He kept changing his mind." Alice said.**

**A boy with brown hair and eyes, and looking down at the ground. He too was shirt less, so I was trying to focus on his face, which was an easy job.**

"**Whose he?" I asked to no one in particular.**

"**Oh that's Drew." Alice said.**

"**Hey Drew." Cho said, in a friendly voice. Drew looked over at Cho, nodded, then returned as if nothing had happened.**

"**People try to get him to come out of his shell, others don't care." An unknown person said.**

"**I'd like to help bring him out of his shell." I said, feeling bad for the kid.**

"**Ooo." Alice said, "You are bonding with him.""Sweet! That makes four." I said, happy.**

"**Five." Alice said.**

"**What?" I asked, shocked.**

"**You bonded with Draco." Alice said.**

"**Really? I feel different with the others. I mean completely different." I said, I didn't feel the need to be around him, actually I felt the opposite.**

"**Yeah Draco Malfoy." Rose said, "He likes you.""You're probably getting a bad vibe or something like that." Edward said.**

**I titled my head in confusion. Then Draco was making his way over to us and joined the drooling boys. Oh god. That bad vibe is boys drooling over people period and I don't like him that way.**

"**Who do you like that way?" Edward asked, too fast for human ears.**

"**Say it out loud." Alice said, excited. Rose seemed interested as well.**

"**I don't know. I think it's wrong to judge boys and men." I said.**

"**Well now you'll be thinking about it." Alice said.**

"**Right." I said, sarcastically.**

**I saw Drew sit down in very shallow water. I got up and sat down next to him.**

**Drew looked up, boredom in his eyes, "You are?"**

"**Lilly Amber and you?"**

"**Drew Denson. Why are you sitting next to me?"**

"**Cause you look lonely." I said.**

"**I'm far from it." Drew said, standing. I followed suit. He started walking away, with me on his heels.**

**We walked in silence, but I was fine with it.**

**Drew had gone all over the courtyard not saying a word. When we had made it a certain tree, Drew sat down.**

**At this moment I felt like I was being watched also that I had a strange feeling to be with Severus.**

"**See ya, Drew." I said.**

**I walked over to where Severus was. He was leaning against another tree. He watched me approach.**

"**Hey Sev, what have you been doing?" I asked.**

"**Watching arrogant students mess around in water like two year olds." Severus said, "Not to mention drooling pigs."**

"**Yeah don't know how they can deal with that." I said, remembering before I had started following Drew.**

"**Severus I'm confused about something." I said, ending up taking his full attention, "When Drew sat down, I got this strange feeling to be with you.""Because when I was attending school as a student he represents what I use to be, except he's in Ravenclaw, Oustandings in all of his classes, he doesn't have kids bullying him, no just the opposite, and tries to be pleasant with other kids, even though he doesn't like them." Severus said, quite fast. It took me a minute to comprehend what he had all said.**

"**I'm sorry." I said, feeling bad for him.**

"**Why? You didn't do anything." Severus said.**

"**Yeah, but for him to be alone all the time is saddening. For what you went through is horrible." I explained.**

"**I don't want your sympathy." Severus said.**

**I snapped out of it almost imminently.**

"**Okay." I said, calmly, taking a seat against the tree and near his feet.**

**It was quiet between us for a while. All that could be hear is the kids playing in the water, well that's for human ears.**

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Remus, and Tonks made their way over to us.**

"**Severus." Remus and Tonks greeted.**

"**Lupin, Tonks." Severus said.**

"**Lilly." Remus said, taking my full attention. "Harry had an idea." Remus said, letting Harry take full responsibility for this, whatever this is.**

**Harry came to stand in front of me.**

"**I've been talking with the Cullens and Remus. The Cullens tell me your interested in their life, especially Bella's." Harry said.**

"**Yes, I have a feeling it's a fascinating story." I told him.**

"**They say you'd love to see it first hand, like Renesmee's life." Harry said.**

"**That would be amazing." I was on my feet with excitement about the possibilities.**

**Harry looked at Remus, and then back at me, "Remus had suggested you see Professor Snape's past as well." Harry said.**

"**Oh my god!" Really?" I asked, more excited than ever.**

"**No." Severus said, "You know my past Lupin.""I do, that's exactly why I think she should see it," Remus said, "Your not afraid she'll stop liking you if she dose are you Severus?"**

"**No, of course not. Who's doing the spell?" Severus asked.**

"**Spell?" I asked, "What spell?"**

"**A spell that allows two people see each others past." Remus said.**

"**Awesome! There's a spell for that?"**

"**Yes." The five wizards said.**

"**Bella's first." I said.**

**Bella was getting up from her towel as she and Edward made their way over to us.**

"**Harry, would you do the spell?" Remus asked.**

"**Sure." Harry said.**

**Bella and Edward had joined our group.**

"**Go ahead, Harry." Bella said.**

"**Lilly you need to calm down." Harry said.**

"**Okay." I took a deep breath, "Alright, I'm ready."**

**Harry took out his wand.**

**Harry flicked his wrist, and then my eyes went shut.**

**I saw how Bella came to Forks, met Edward, got to know Edward, then how she found out he was a vampire, her falling in love with him, them getting to know each other much better, the meadow, Bella's first trip to the Cullen house, the baseball game, Bella hiding from James, Bella and the Cullens fight off James, Bella being in the hospital, prom, and the summer. Every single detail, from Bella's POV**

**3rd**** Person's POV**

**As Bella and Lilly watched each other's lives, so did Edward. Remember when he fell in love with Bella, happy memories and the not so happy ones with James. He liked hearing what was going through Bella's mind at the time. He was curious as to why Bella wasn't blocking him out.**

"**Let's stop the spell now." Edward said.**

**Harry ended the spell.**

"**Hey." Lilly and Bella protested.**

"**I'm sorry dear." Edward told his wife, "But Lilly needs to see your life in steps. Be able to take it in. So much has happened."**

"**This sucks." **_**Just don't make me wait too long. I was able to think when I was watching. **_

"**I know." Edward said. In truth Edward was just nervous about seeing what happened at Bella's 18****th**** birthday party and everything after that.**

"**How many parts?" Lilly asked.**

"**Four. You've already seen the 1****st**** part," Edward said, "You also have seem half of the 4rth part."**

"**Oh with Renesmee. Okay let's see the second part, then I'll see Severus's." Lilly said, "After that we can wait to see the rest of Bella's."**

"**Okay Harry, I'll tell you when to stop." Edward said.**

"**Alright." Harry flicked his wand and Lilly and Bella's eyes closed.**

**Lilly saw Bella's birthday party, Edward's depression, Edward saying goodbye, and Bella's depression.**

**Edward was having a very hard time watching this, but didn't protest.**

**Lilly then saw the night with Jessica, four months after Edward left, the motorcycles, the time with Jacob, the movie with Jacob and Mike, Jacob getting sick, the search of finding out what's wrong with Jacob, Bella learning about the wolves, Bella being protected by the wolves from Victoria, Bella cliff diving, Alice's return, the adventure to try and save Edward, Edward returning, Bella's decision, Edward's proposal, the Cullens staying, Jacob withdraw, Jacob accidentally deceiving Bella.**

"**Stop." Edward said.**

**Lily was seeing Hagworts School again; she was so glued into Bella's life. It was so fascinating to her, like a movie, but more real.**

**Edward was deep in thought, guilt was all over him.**

**Bella already knew what was going through Edward's mind.**

**Bella took her husbands' hand, "Rosalie watch Jacob with Renesmee." Bella said, in a normal voice.**

"**Okay, Bella." Rosalie said.**

"**Hey!" Jacob said. He hated it when he had to be watched liked a hawk when he was with his love. God he wasn't going to do anything to her.**

**Bella took her husband away from the others.**

**Lilly was caught up in her own thoughts, running through what she just saw in her head.**

"**Lilly?" Tonks asked, worried.**

**Lilly blinked out of her thoughts, then she lit up with excitement, "I get to see Severus's past now."**

**They all looked at her worried.**

"**Oh please… please." Lilly begged.**

"**Lilly there's killing, not just by Severus, but by others too." Remus said, "A lot."**

"**There innocent people." Tonks said.**

"**Is it all killing?" Lilly asked, wondering if that was possible.**

"**No, just certain times." Severus said.**

"**Show me!" Lilly said excited again.**

"**Alright, Harry." Remus said.**

"**No." Severus said, "I don't want him doing it."**

"**Alright." Tonks said, "I'll do it."Remus and Tonks both had suspected this and hoped for it.**

**Tonks flicked her wrist, but instead of Severus and Lilly seeing each other's past, Severus saw Lilly and Harry's past, Harry saw Lilly and Severus's past, and Lilly saw Severus's and Harry's past.**

**When the spell was finished, the three opened their eyes and were stunned by what they saw. First; they didn't expect to see two peoples lives, hell Harry didn't expect to see anyone's lives, and second; they didn't expect to see what they saw.**

"**I think I need to sit down." Lilly said, feeling dazed.**

**Lilly plopped down on her butt.**

"**I'm going to my rooms." Severus said.**

**Lilly let Severus leave.**

"**Will you be okay, Lilly?" Tonks asked.**

**Lilly nodded feeling awfully tired. Lilly turned into a puppy and made her way over to Carlisle and laid down next to him. She was asleep in seconds. Harry, Remus, and Tonks went into a long talk.**

**Renesmee climbed onto Seth's back, seeking his attention.**

**Seth and Luna had been in a deep conversation, getting to know each other.**

"**Hi Seth!" Renesmee said, from on top of his head.**

"**Hey Neccie." Seth said.**

"**Hi Luna. Seth belongs to you now." Renesmee said, happily, diving into the water.**

**When Renesmee came up, she put her hand in the air, reaching for Luna's face.**

**Luna gladly let Renesmee show her, her parents beautiful meadow back in Forks.**


	5. The Volturi

The Volturi

Marcus, Aro, and Caius had just eaten and were having a quiet moment until Felix walked in.

"My lords." Felix said, "I do not wish to disturb you."

"It's quite fine, Felix." Aro said, "What is it?"

"There is someone here who has news for you."

"Couldn't this have waited?" Caius asked.

"My lords she's a wizard."

They were all a little shocked, but only for a second, until they covered it up.

"Well that's different." Aro said, "Bring her in."

Felix bowed and left the room.

Belatrix Lestrange walked in. Aro got off of his seat and made his way over to her.

"What do I own the pleasure?" Aro asked.

Aro too her hand and kissed it. At the same moment he was watching her life flash before his eyes.

"My master wished me to give you new." Belatrix said.

"What is it?" Caius asked, in some what pleasant tone."

"A coven of vampires has decided to attend a school of wizards.""What?" Caius asked, standing up, "That's forbidden, contact with other creatures is expectable, but to learn there ways like one of them…"

"They are also occupied by a demon." Belatrix said, a wicket smirk planted on her face.

Caius had frozen.

"There's another demon?" Marcus asked.

_Another? _Belatrix thought, "Yes they believe that she is the last one of her kind."

The three Volturi members shared a look.

"What coven has attended the school?" Caius asked.

"The Cullens." Belatrix said.

"Who will go?" Caius asked, as all three Volturi leaders made their way down a narrow stone hallway.

"I was think, Marcus." Aro said.

"So was I." Caius said.

"I'll go." Marcus said.

They reached the end of the hallway, to a room with 10 cages. Only 5 were filled. One contained a girl with black hair and strapped to chains.

Her name was Geneva. She was turned into a vampire at the age of 20. She has the power to turn a vampire back into a human.

Another vampire locked in cage was Doko. He was changed at the age of 25. He has the power to turn anyone into any magical creature, even if they already are one.

Olivia was changed at the age of 16. She has the power to see where people are most sensitive in anyway and can access it.

Calvin was changed at the age of 18. He can flip someone's gift when the gift is in use.

Blake is a demon. He stop aging at the age of 22. His powers revolves around the elements.

They all looked like they've been beaten over and over again.

Olivia was the only one who looked up the sound of the three vampires approach.

"What bring you down here?" Olivia asked, a cool voice.

"We need to speak with the demon." Caius said.

The other's head shot up in surprise, only Blaze seemed more composed about it.

The reason they were down here was because the Volturi considered them a prize and a threat. There powers prevented Chelsea from using her power on them.

**The Volturi have never spoken to Blake after they stuffed him down here.**

"**Blake we believe you are not the last one of your kind." Aro said.**

**Blake showed no hint of shock.**

"**You knew." Caius did not ask. Aro was curious because he could not read Blake's past thoughts.**

**Blake did not comment.**

"**We want to let you go and be with that demon." Aro said.**

"**What's the catch?" Blake asked, without even a moment's hesitation.**

"**You have to travel with Marcus, Demeatri, Jane, Chelsea, Alec, and Belatrix." Caius said, "Act like your one of us."**

"**Fine, but when we get there I do what I want." Blake demeaned.**

"**By all means." Aro said, "But I'd advise from killing one of us.**

"**I wouldn't dream of it."**


End file.
